Talk:The True God/@comment-33603920-20180105085748/@comment-33603920-20180105201251
So well, of course I heard about multidimensional time in my book, Our Mathematical Universe, which as I said before, I lost. And, of course, I admit it - my generally retarded, meme-knowing, non-original, mortal and merely logical brain cannot comprehend such things as 2D+ time. It said in my book that reality would become completely unpredictable if there were more than 1D of time, making there no point in having any sort of computer or brain. Almost as I said before, time is just space, except that it must pass, and the next infinitesimal frame of time is determined by the properties of all the particles in the last one. So I can kind of imagine what it would be like, but I'm hardly doing a very good job; in fact, I think I'm lying to myself, since I'm not actually picturing it properly... I kind of thought that Sonic The Hedgehog 2006 had something like two-dimensional time which goes something like this: When fighting Solaris, he uses the Y-axis of time in order to destroy everything in the X-axis of time; the normal one. And Sonic, Shadow and Silver suddenly are inflicted by that, so they must hurry up and destroy X-axis Solaris before they get to that point in the Y-axis of time, and they did. But, of course, Elise went and blew out Solaris' candle, grandfather paradox, blah blah blah. Of course, again, I'm probably not talking about 2D time but I'm instead just talking about independent levels of time, in which someone who has a higher level of time can destroy normal timelines like ours, and such. But now I've just thought of another thing: If everything is incomprehensible to any form of computer or brain in 2D+ time, there's no way The True God would be able to calculate and do anything. In fact, the WHOLE IDEA ''of The True God was created by ''MERE MORTALS who have only experienced 1D time. Of course you did say that The True God is himself incomprehensible, but he must have been on an above infinite level of independent time that is only 1D from his perspective. So? It sounds like everything I explained above cancelled out and I haven't proven anything therefore, and you're right. But, it just can't appear like things like time-tori are possible. (There are too many people called Tori so I deleted this.)' '''After all, two times said above, '''time is just space, except that it must pass, and the next infinitesimal frame of time is determined by the properties of all the particles in the last one. Everything in space: antimatter, antienergy, dark matter, dark energy, energy and matter all have to add up to 0, and a torus would most likely change it's time volume over it, which contradicts that. I forgot what I was going to say next but yeah.' Well maybe yes, put another way, a real time torus would just be a time segment logically stuck to itself like a circle, so it's just a literal timeloop. In fact, I just realised how truly retarded I am. You're just talking about multi-dimensional time being folded into itself. But the point is, yes. The True God must at least be on an above infinite level of independent time that is only 1D from his perspective, so he can use it. Also, you say, again, he just surpasses all logic, because he created it. That just doesn't make sense, since without logic, he himself wouldn't be able to follow anything, and therefore do anything. Therefore, it just further proves my point about how everything just and simply exists. In fact, when you think about it, the entire Box is completely static, from the highest form of perspective. It's literally unchanging. Seeing how we discovered that the Universe is made of math (I previously assumed that physicality - physics, interaction and the environment - and mentality - data, math and general information - were different, but like electromagnetism and spacetime, I heard they were the same), it's almost impossible to imagine that anything could be made of any other things. Anything logical, and even basically EVERYTHING, is made of math, and even illogical things must have some math involved. Therefore, you didn't give me reason enough to believe you're right and The True God actually created everything. All your assumptions just kind of make me realise things, and just make everything fall into place on my part, as to exactly why you've been disproven. BTW I think I'm too obsessed with that book I got and lost :/ But the point is, if you want to disprove me, you have to try harder than just say that The True God is trivial, in which everything is true, because that's not the case in this universe. Don't listen to Cary and Michael Huang about everything being both right and wrong so everything can be right, because they're wrong about the sarcasm and the fact that correct ✓ and right → have anything to do with each other, and they may even be wrong about two wrongs making a right, because you might be giving someone a taste of their own medicine, but people who believe wrongs add up instead of multiply and therefore cancel out say that two wrongs just don't make a right, and whatever one does to someone, the karma will come back three times on one. This universe is where we even thought of this article at all, and I'm pretty sure that the Aspect Lords are aware of The True God's existence therefore. By the way, you also say that The True God hasn't terminated the madness from existence yet since he fears it'd reveal a higher power beyond the Aspect Lords and that they'd try to find it, creating chaos, so The True God leaves it to the Aspect Lords to try and destroy the madness, creating a balance within The Box. That is absolutely contradicting about what you said earlier in this page about The True God being beyond the meagre concept of emotion, because fear is an emotion. And, of course, he should already be able to solve everything that will ever happen, or ever did. Just another thing proving me right. Don't get me wrong, I'm not trying to be a show-off (I actually did actually, because I called a kid retarded because they were compared with me at a game and I had to lie about the apology.): I'm trying to prove my point, and hopefully get you people to realise that the facts above might not be true. So yeah. Have you got anything else you can think of to say? All I know is that, in order to prove me wrong, thereby disproving me, you're going to have to try a lot harder than THAT. So yeah, see you soon. Say anything you want. Anything you like. Just try, please. I want to see your hardest effort at disproving me.